Other Police Officers
Along with named and frequently referenced Okinomiya police officers such as Ōishi and Kumagai, other unnamed or minor officer and staff characters also exist. Old Man from Forensics The old man from forensics is a pathologist from the Okinomiya police station. His name is never given and is instead affectionately referred to as a variation of "old man from forensics" (鑑識のジジイ, kanshiki no jijī). He specializes in forensics and helps Ōishi and Kumagai with their investigation into the mysterious deaths in Hinamizawa. He is a close friend of Ōishi, and he likes to play Mahjong with him and other police officers as seen in Hirukowashi-hen and Batsukoishi-hen. Appearance The old man from forensics has grey hair. He wears a white laboratory coat. Images OldPoliceOfficerOishiAndKumagai.png|The old man talking with Kumagai and Ōishi Desktop 03-12-2017 14-40-32-489.png|The old man, Ōishi, Akasaka and Rena playing in the Mahjong Parlor BonchiManga.png|The old man in the manga Tumblr ojcie0rf3t1ug299no1 500.gif|Keiichi pushing off the old man Atsushi Atsushi is a police officer who works at the Okinomiya police station. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen, him and his partner were searching for Rena but didn't find her and received a call about a sighting of her at Gogura. He also helps conduct surveillance on the Sonozaki house in Watanagashi-hen. Appearance Atsushi wears the same clothes than Kumagai, a violet tie, a white shirt and black pants. He has black hair. His partner wears the sames clothes as Komiyama: a blue tie, a white shirt and black pants. He has brown hair. Images AtsushiPartnerSearching.png|Atsushi and his partner searching for Rena in the dump AtsushiPartnerCall.png|Atsushi and his partner getting a call AtsushiManga.png|Atsushi (right) and his partner (left) in the manga Sankai Sankai '(山海) is the head of the prefectural anti-organized crime unit. He asks Hondaya to give full cooperation to Akasaka for his investigation in [[Himatsubushi-hen|''Himatsubushi-hen]]. He is also very briefly mentioned in ''Watanagashi-hen'' and ''Tsumihoroboshi-hen''. Shigeharu '''Shigeharu (重春) is the chief of the fourth investigation unit in ''Tatarigoroshi-hen''. He suspects that the murder victim found in the Ōji river is the work of the Sonozaki family. Bonchi Bonchi (盆地) is a subordinate of Ōishi and is instructed to conduct surveillance on the Sonozaki house in ''Watanagashi-hen''. In ''Tsumihoroboshi-hen'', he assists with the hostage situation. Kataoka Kataoka is a section chief from the Tōkyō Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau (警視庁公安部, Keishichō Kōanbu) and the superior of Akasaka Mamoru. He first appears in ''Himatsubushi-hen''.'' In ''Himatsubushi-hen, after giving confidential information about Inukai Toshiki's kidnapping to the other detectives, he asks Akasaka to investigate in Hinamizawa and find the culprits. In the anime, the reason why he thinks the villagers kidnapped Toshiki isn't really explained, but in the manga, Kataoka gives a sheet to Akasaka which tells something about the Onigafuchi Defense Alliance. He tells Akasaka that this is a very united organization from Hinamizawa; and that if one of them really kidnapped Toshiki, everyone in the village will defend him and say that "nothing happened". In Matsuribayashi-hen, he tells the detectives and Akasaka that a case they are working on is to be closed. He asks them to classify all of the documents related to the case. Images AkaShitsu.png|Kataoka asking Akasaka to investigate in Hinamizawa Screenshot 3.png|Kataoka telling the detectives that the case is closed ShitsuManga.png|Kataoka in the manga Takasugi Takasugi (高杉) is the Shishibone City division chief of the XX Prefecture Police. A bureaucrat, he often intervenes when the Okinomiya Police's investigations pry into the interests of the Three Great Houses, namely those of the Sonozaki House. Because the Sonozakis' influence extends to the National Diet, he appears to warn Ōishi from treating the five consecutive Watanagashi murder/disappearance cases as related, as in Onikakushi-hen; as well as to smooth over the political discord with Congressman Sonozaki in Watanagashi-hen. Though he seems to recognize the need for Takasugi's position, Ōishi views him as a sycophant who is frequently "nailed...down" by the government and his own superiors; and is accustomed to circumventing his orders. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Police Category:Adults Category:Elderly